Gunn Blazepulse
''Brief'' Gunn Blazepulse, Bounty Hunter and Sith Lord, born on Maridun as a Farmer. Throughtout his Life he became a known enemy of the Jedi Order and strikes fear into the hearts of his opponents. He decided after many years a Bounty Hunter he wanted more power, he attempted to Infiltrate a Sith Base on Dromund Kaas. He failed. Gunn Blazepulse was sentenced by the Sith Council to be kept in a holding cell to await execution. Until he used Force Choke on the guard, the Masters of the Sith were shocked and made him a Sith and realised he wasn't a waste of time - also proveing that he was able to kill a Jedi with a blaster, a kill with a Lightsaber would be faster. Read More to Find out about Gunn Blazepulse's Life... ''Early Life'' Gunn Blazepulse's early life is mostly clouded, we have no knowledge of his parents. He was Born on Maridun, 60 BBY in Neutral Space. He was a farmer as a young boy and was always interested in becoming a Bounty Hunter in the Outer Rim so that one day he would have enough money to start a Squad to defeat the Jedi. He started off by collecting bounties on Hutta, a planet in Hutt Space. He started his first squad of Bounty Hunters, because of Gunn Blazepulse's young age they started doing small bounties which included criminals and looters who were wanted on the streets. After five years have passed, the young Bounty Hunter had become 17 years old and was an excellent Killing machine, ready to go in combat. The only thing wrong with his plan was because he could take down Sith yet. He was an expert with guns but never up to the Challenge of Lightsabers (as he had never seen one because it was rare a Sith would show up and because no Jedi would dare to enter the planet). Of course he was brave and determined to skip advice and begin straight away. He didn't care about anything else but his money. ''Sith Infiltration'' He took his squad to Dromund Kaas, ancient World of the Old Sith Empire. The bounty hunters travelled in an unmarked Imperial Shuttle to keep their cover Low. Of course natually the Sith are trained every day to defeat even the best Jedi, or course it was an easy challenge when it came to Bounty Hunters. Gunn already knew this of course, he planned this out very carefully, taking the positions of each guard very seriously. But unfortunately the Sith Council felt the presence of us in the base. Something the team haven't been prepared for. ''The Day to Change Things'' The Sith caught us on the cameras, within seconds, they were surrounded. All but Gunn were killed. He was kept in a holding cell, treated worse than that of a slave. Gunn then realised why they saved him, he was being sentence for execution. He realised with his anger, he could use the force. It was within him and redy to attack. The guard on the outside began to torment the new force-sensitive Sith. He decided to test his skill on the guard. Quickly focus, Lee was on the road to becoming a powerful Sith Lord. ''From Bounty Hunter to Darkside Assassin'' The Dark Council all over the planet watched as this attack was happening, all was shocked that a Bounty Hunter would have such power. They immediately set him free and asked him to join the Sith Empire. He refused adn decided to walk his own path, exiled from both the Lightside and Darkside. He became a Sith Lord by himself up to the Clone Wars. ''The Clone Wars'' When the Clone Wars approached the Separatists and the Republic battled on in a Five Year War. This business was bad for this Sith Lord, as he had new rising enemies to face along with the original Villain at the time, Darth Tyrannus (Count Dooku), Darth Sidious, General Grievous, Savage Opress and the mind-twisted returned exile, Darth Maul. New enemies arise. ''Squad'' Lord Blazepulse demanded a Squad, not just a normal squad, but a new squad that was successful in every way of defeating the Jedi and the Sith Fakes. 100 Mmebers were more than happy to Join... Leader Gunn Blazepluse (Lee Heyes) Members (100) Fenton Shadespire Lord Mireyolls Sarro Noures Siri Primerunner Alek Rubyhusk Andur Infradevourer Anja Morphusk Antares Rainsmuggler Aron Bluepincer Artus Tokoswoop Bail Riotbomber Barrison Sleemopulser Basti Veritas Beru Powerdasher Biggs Raingleam Booster Sunbroker Cade Duskwield Cay Greenmarker Chernan Azureshriek Cliff Destroyer Cory Heyes Dirk Slarwake Dyyz Aetherkeeper Fenn Spaceclanker Galen Gundarkcluster Gunn Banthanode Gunn Mistdamper Haen Surfacestalker Hale Runeslicer Han Bigwalker Helm Bactatamer Hests Blazepulser Hondo KitSeven Jaden Vastlighter James Bluedragon Jek Primesmasher Jek Solarshiver Jessica Phasedrive Jett Jadeneedler Jett Redwaker Jolee Coldsword Korlen Lightdamper Leia ThePrincess Lune Gortsniper Mia Cryoray MrMaster Majami Nabrun Graul Narro Droidmark Natalie Fluxstalk Noa Blarthforger Osuno Dratanker Padme Gonkrider Pastis Sunclank Quincy Dean Rafi Shimmerbreather Rake Ghestfaller Rennex Rexxy Archdriver Rohlan Moonripper Rycar Theatslicer Satal Dronebreak Shiereye Starblaster Sio Gweldnova Tolm Blazehitcher Tycho Gurfflier Tyro Spacestunner Tyrral Xenosmasher Varon Coldscepter Virdad Scranger Vonar Magmight Vorn Iontracker Vorn Norgwell Wes Mididasher William Shadebomber William Shadowstaton Win Rocker Wonn Dronerider Wonn Lightcaster Wullf Scrangebomb Xjan Bactacharge Xjan Wraithslinger Zagent Archook Zeth Nanocrator Zurros Burnbooster Anakin Firebomber Assassin Suzzy Ben Skiper Booster Gweldbot Cs6 Nerf Jaidyn Reddss10 Jasmine Bubble John Torch Joshua Robinette Jovan23 Jovankotur Shadow Bombard Speedey Pate Bhindi Category:Sith Lord Category:Male Characters Category:Bounty Hunter